Those Blue Eyes
by xxcupcakers
Summary: Rory and Prim face some hard times and the trials that life and love provide... Will there love survive? Will they fall from family? Will war hurt or help them? Sorry the first few chapters suck but it gets better! •ღƸ Ӝ Ʒღ• I dont own HG or any of the charactors etc etc...
1. Learning

Those Blue Eyes

Chapter 1

**(Rory's POV)**

My favorite class Math, its not because I love the subject it's because of a special blonde hair, blue eye girl. Her name Primrose Everdeen. Why do us Hawthorne boys have to fall for every Everdeen girl that comes along. Anyway it's the only class I have with her, so I try to make the best of it. "Earth to Rory!" Prim says and waves her hand right in front of my face. "Oh yea what I was not just spacing off" I reply and then think oh god how stupid that must have just sounded, but she justs laughs. "Rory I said do you want to partner with me for the project" she says it real slow and emphical. "Y-E-S" I reply mimicing how she justed talked. We have been friends for years but she doesent know I like her more than a friend. *DING* "Rory hurry or we will be late for lunch!" Prim says tugging on my sleeve. "Hold on tuggy" I reply. As we head off to lunch she holds my hand and I dont pull away I just smile.

**(Prim's POV)**

I look over at Rory as we were walking to lunch and he is smiling, was it because we were going to lunch or because we are holding hands. "Rory?" I said queitly. "Yea Prim" he says brightly. I cant ask him now if he does it will ruin everything "Nothing nevermind" I mumble. He stops and looks me in the eyes witch requires him to look down because he is so much taller than me, "Is something wrong your so quiet today?" he says looking me dead in the eye. "Im in love with you" I say so quietly I doubt he heard it. "Im glad you feel that way" he says with such a big smile I think his cheeks are frozen like that. "Why is that" i say in a teasing way. "I love you to" he says and leans down and kisses me. I dont push away i kiss him back.


	2. Questions

**Chapter Two**

**A.N. (Sorry if some chapter look different in text or size it's because of the program on the computer I use)**

**(Prim's POV)**

I just kissed Rory Hawthorne. That is the only thought that goes through my head for a few minutes. "Rory….." I say quietly. "Yes" He says brightly. "Katniss will murder me and Gale you if they find out" I say quietly. "Katniss will murder Gale if they find out?" he says looking quite confused. I laugh "No, Katniss will murder ME and Gale YOU if they find out" I say louder and then giggle. "Oh well then we will have to take our chances" he says smiling. "Ok" I say. "Let me do this properly" he says clearing his through "Primrose Everdeen will you go out with me?" he say very formal and official like. I giggle and say "Primrose Everdeen will". Then we both start laughing "Come on" I say still laughing "Or we will miss lunch". "Fine" he says but not before kissing the tip of my nose.

**(Rory's POV)**

I just asked out Primrose Everdeen, the girl of my dreams and she said yes. This is the best day of my life. I made a fool of myself doing it, but who cares she said yes! One mistake and Katniss will wring my neck personally, I better be careful if I like my neck on straight. "Prim" I say. "Yes Rory" she replies smiling, God how pretty her smile is. "Do you mean it?" I say quietly. "Mean what?" she says looking at me questioningly. "Do you mean it will you really go out with me?" I say. "Of course silly, I love you" she says and before I can argue anymore she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses me. "Are you convinced now?" she says looking at me almost like she can't believe I'm questioning it. "Yes I am" I say and I am proud because I now have the prettiest girl in the whole wide world.


	3. Katniss and Gale

**(A.N. Please visit my page to see my poll! Merry Early Christmas!)**

**(Prim's POV)**

"Rory!" I say. "Yes darling?" he says confused by my sudden outburst. "Gale and Katniss are in the lunchroom!" I say equally as quickly as the first time. "And that concerns us how?" he says one again confused. "It's all about us, we are not in there! They are!" I say quite annoyed that he does not get it yet. "Soooooo?" he says. I groan "They are going to wonder where WE are" I say and point to him and myself on the word WE. "Oh lets go then if that's all" he says walking on. "Oh Rory I love you, you dimwit" I say laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Prim!" Katniss cries out "Where were you, I was getting worried!" I sigh she always worries, she just does not understand I'm not 5 anymore. "Katniss we got held up in class, when the bell rang I was not done cleaning and Rory offered to help me clean up" I say hoping she believes it. "Oh ok. What class were you in anyway?" She says probably getting suspicious. "Science we were doing a little lab" I say hoping my lying skills are believable enough. "What really happened?" Katniss asks whispering in my ear. DARN! My lying skills don't suck that much, do they? "Later" I say hoping no one heard us besides us. "I'll hold you to that, my darling little sister" She says chuckling.

**(Rory's POV)**

Gale pulls me aside "Why were you and Prim late to lunch?" he says quickly and I know from experience NOT to lie to my older brother. "I asked her out and she said yes and then we kissed" I say as fast as I can hoping Gale could not understand it. "She's a nice girl, but if you want to keep you neck you better not hurt her" he says very seriously. "My thoughts exactly" I mumble back to him. "Let's get to lunch" he says. "Wait!" I call out to him. "What?" he says confused. "Please don't tell Katniss I told you, let Prim tell Katniss herself" I say. "Ok I promise" he says holding his hands up in surrender. He better. I go back into the lunch room and sit next to Prim. "So Rory you helped Prim clean up her science lab, that was sweet of you to do" Katniss say brightly, a little TOO brightly. I look to Prim for help and in answer she just look at me almost to say just go along with it. "Oh yes she had quite a mess to clean so I figured it would be nice to help her" I say hoping that it sounded smoother than it did in my head. Prim leans over to my ear and whispers "Nice recovery". Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Shut up!" I say trying to sound menacing but I just end up laughing. In two seconds I hear Prim saying "Katniss we did not clean up, we kissed" she says and then I see all eyes focused on me and only me.


	4. Same Room

**A.N. (Please pm me with ideas for another hunger games fanfic. I will be writing most of the story from Prim's POV because I really like writing as her!)**

**(Prim's POV)**

The words are out of my mouth before I even realize what I have done. "YOU WHAT!" screams Katniss loud enough for the people in the Capitol to hear. "I K-I-S-S-E-D R-O-R-Y" I say as if it was an everyday occurrence. "And you thought I would blab" says Gale chuckling. "YOU KNEW!" Katniss screams now directing her anger at Gale. He snorts "Yea for lets see….. Three minutes". "Katniss" our mother says in her 'Listen to me or else' voice. Oh thank god she came to save us from Katniss, who is still by the way screaming her head off at Gale. "Katniss Lillian Everdeen, you listen to me right now!" our mother booms out which makes Gale wince considering she is right next to him. Katniss looks at our mother with a mixture of shock, confusion, and still some anger. "Your sister is twelve and PLENTY able to take care of herself. If she wants to date and kiss Rory it is her own choice, BUT if he screws up you can wring his neck" our mother says with a lot of bravery, especially talking to Katniss like that. "WAIT ONE FLIPIN MINUTE!" Rory bursts out beside me "IS EVERYBODY A MIND READER? I THOUGHT OF THAT FIRST, THEN GALE, THEN MRS. EVERDEEN. WHO'S NEXT?" I am quite surprised by his outburst, considering it's usually me and Katniss who make the outbursts. "I'm done eating" I say quickly even though I have hardly even touched my food. "Primrose come here" my mother says. "Why?" I say suspiciously. "Are you sick darling, you ALWAYS eat all your food?" she says. I groan "Mooommmmm I'm fine" I say very annoyed now. "Ok darling come to the hospital at 19:00. Ok?" she says not fazed by all of District 13's time being military time. "Okkk…." I say sounding unsure. Wait 19:00 – 12:00 = 7:00, oh ok so 7 pm. "Oh 7 pm ok got it mom" I say quickly before someone else starts talking to me, but just my luck someone's following me. I whip around about to tell them off for stalking me, but then I realize it is just Rory. "Hun what is next on your schedule?" he says probably hoping we don't have anything, but I don't. Wait I DON'T have anything for 12:30. Wow that is very rare for me, but I'm not complaining. "Nothing, what do you have?" I say craning my neck to try to see what is stamped on his arm. "Nothing, what do you want to do?" he says. "Let's go to my, Katniss's, and my mom's room" I say hoping he will go with it and not ask questions, BUT being who he is he just HAS to ask questions. "Why, who will be there, and where?" he says quickly. I groan "So we can hang and kiss, You and me, and Level 19; Room 1917" I say mimicking his speed and tone to the best of my abilities. "Oh as long as you are there it is fine by me" he says smiling, probably about the kissing part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEVEL 19; ROOM 1917~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow" Rory says, but not with awe or shock in his voice. "What?" I say not able to tell what is making him say that. "It looks exactly like our room!" He says quickly. I fall on the bed laughing. "What is so funny Miss. Everdeen?" he says in a mocking tone. "Nothing" I say and stop any further arguments with a kiss. In reply he kisses me back with double the passion. Just my luck as we are making out my stupid sister walks in….

**Haha cliffhanger but it doesn't really matter anyways because I update like everyday. This is my 2nd update today, you guys are special. See the poor, little, lonely blue review button down there? Why don't you click it to cheer it up a little bit? **

**~~~PeetaIsMine~~~**


	5. Growing Up

Omg im sooooooo sorry that I have not updated in so long family and school have been in the way. I will try to go back to updating regularly. Thank you if you are following my story. I AM writing the rest of the story from Prims POV except for a few tiny POV's here and there.  
>~~~~~PeetaIsMine~~~~~ "PRIM!" my sister screeches "GET OUT RORY,PRIM STAY HERE!". Rory jumps up and is out the door faster than Buttercup coming to eat. "Primrose Grace Everdeen, why were you making out with him?" she say thankfully calmer. I groan "Kaattnnniiisssssss, mother said I can date who ever i want to". "YOU ARE NOT DATING HIM YOU ARE ONLY THIRTEEN!" she yells. "YOUR SEVENTEEN AND GETTING MARRIED, IF I START YOUNG I CAN BE JUST LIKE MY SISTER" I spit at her. She looks hurt and I wish I had not said that. "I...I..."I studder out. Just then Peeta walks in and im glad he did because im not in a good position now. "Katniss! What's wrong" He say quickly with a look of concern on his face. I need to get out before I start to cry, unfortunatly its to late by the time in half way down the hall the tears are running down already. I stop and sit down on the floor with my head in my knees "Prim?" I hear a voice say, but its not who I thought it was. "Gale?" I say sniffling. He stops and crouches down "Whats wrong, was it my twit of a brother?" he says looking from side to side. "N...no m..my st..stupid s...sister" I say sobbing between words. "Prim?" I hear another voice call out. Oh great Prim way to draw in a crowd. I peek my fingers apart and see Rory. I jump up and throw my arms around him. "Prim whats wrong, its Katniss wasn't it?" he says his voice dripping with venom on my sisters name. I nod my head and before I know it he is running towards our room telling me to stay where I am. "RORY!" I scream because I know he wont get what he wants done. I chase after him and when I reach the door I hear them instently. "YOU KNOW SHE WAS IN THE HALL CRYING?" Rory yells. My sister is just sobbing, by the time I drag him out of there my sister has stopped crying. "Prim" she says and I turn around "stay in another room you are no longer staying here" she says. I stare with my mouth wide open. "Its part of growing up" she replys and proceeds to give me all my clothes in a garbage bag. "Goodbye Prim" she says and shuts the door.<p>Oh no what have I done now. Hehehehe just wait and see. Please review and pm me with ideas for further chapters. Thanks!<br>~~~~~PeetaIsMine~~~~~ 


	6. Urges

Ok I just got new nails and they are hard to type with so I might have errors like EX: like4 in stead of like, just ignor them please and thank you. I give thanks to eviekins for part idea of this chapter, so with out further a do Chapter 6. (PS in the last chapter I said Prim was 13 but in another chapter i said she was 12. Just to clarify she is 13 not 12.

(KATNISS POV)  
>Oh god what have I done is the only thing that i think of for the next 20 minutes. "Peeta?" I whisper "Am I a bad person?". "Katniss you know that you are not a bad person, your just stressed" he says in a loving and soothing tone. "I think your right" I say slowly "Im tired and need to go to sleep". I lay down "Stay with me" I whisper. "Always" he says and then I fall asleep.<p>

(PRIM POV)  
>I wander down the hall dragging my garbage bag behind me. I hear a tear, when I look back my clothes are spilling out of the bag. I slump down on the ground, "Why is love so difficult?" I mumble to my self. After sitting there for 20 minutes I tie the bag where it is ripped and shove the clothes back into it. Where is Rory he was right behind me when I left Katniss's room. I decide to go look for him, this time picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. When I reach his room I gather up the courage and knock on the door. Almost instently it opens, but only a crack. I see her eyes "Hi Posy, is Rory here?" I say tring to sound cheerful. "Yes!" she says opening it enough to let me in. "RORY YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Posy yells. I see him come in and he smiles "Hi Prim what do you need?" he says motioning me over to sit. "After you left Katniss kicked me out, can I maybe stay with you and your family?" I say hoping with all my heart that he says yes. "Prim your my girlfriend, Of course you can stay" he says.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Prim" I hear a voice say...but thats not Katniss or my mother. I open my eyes and the first thing I see is the gourgous grey eyes i know and love. "Hey Happy Birthday" he says and I smile, filled with happiness because he remembered. I sit up and he kisses me, befor I know it he is on top of me and my shirt is being pushed up my stomach. I hear a small voice telling me to stop, but my body says otherwise.

*GASP* What will Prim do? You will have to wait. PLEASE PLEASE PLLEEAASSEE review. Tell me what you think or pm me. See you next update!


	7. Colouring

Sorry about the long wait! Yes my version will be much differnet than the real, I mean MUCH! Without further ado!

(PRIM POV)  
>I wake up and cant figure out if it was a dream or not. I sit up and the pain is instint, Why do i hurt...down there? Oh God I diden't did I? The room is empty, Where is Rory? "Rory?" I call out in a shaky voice. I wander through the door and see him and Posy sitting at the table...colouring? "Prim!" Posy squeals and jumps up, then proceeds to wrap around my legs! "Prim, colour with us!" Posy says after letting go of my legs. "Ok, but I need to talk to your brother first" I say tentivly as if every word might explode. "Go talk so we can colour!" Posy nags practicly pushing us into the next room! "Rory I...We..." I stuuter then slump to the floor tearing. "Prim, I know we should not have but the past is the past and we can live thorugh it no matter what!" He said taking me into his arms. "what if..." I stutter again. "There are alot of what if's in life, What if Im a purple elephat?" I laugh " What if is just a dillema to mess with your mind" He says with his finger under my chin. I kiss him, and bury my head in his chest. "Posy will stab me with a crayon if we dont hurry" he whispers in my ear. I giggle "Well then lets go colour ponys!" I exclaim. "Horses not ponys" he mumbles. What do I do, Yep I slapped him on the arm! I hear a knock on the door, and just out of instinct I go answer it. I wish I hadn't, I am now looking into the cold grey eyes of my sister.<p>

Cliffy as ussual. Im in a writing mood so thts good for you guys!

Please Review! 


	8. Make up or Not?

Ok I will try to write more regularly now! I am on spring break so more time to write!  
>THANKS!<p>"Prim" My sister says slowly. "Who is it Pr..." Rory says then stops mid sentence. "Katniss" He growls. "POSY!" I hear her yell, probably not to be left out. "Posy, can you do me a favour?" I tell her crouching down. She shakes her up and down, her grey eyes gleaming. "Go into the other room and draw me a pretty sign with all of ours names" I say making it sound VERY important. She nods quickly and runs off just as fast. "Katniss why are you here?" I whisper. "I...I..." She stutters "I want you to come back". Im takin aback by that but, I still manage to choke out "Me to". Before I know it her arms are around me and we are crying. "I promise tonight I will come back to OUR room" I whisper between sobs. "Ok" she whispers before leaving as suddenly as she came. "PRIM!" I hear Posy yell as she comes racing in. "Im done!" She says in a singsong voice. She shows it to me.<br>"Aww Its beautiful Posy" I say "Do you want to put it on the wall?". "Can we?" She exclaims her eyes as big as saucers. "Sure! Rory where is the tape?" I yell over my shoulder. "Left, top draw" I hear him call back. I grab the tape pull off a peice and hand it to Posy "I can do it?" she says. I nod my head and pick her up so she can put it up. "It looks pretty!" Poy says giggleing. Yes, yes it does.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Katniss" I say lieing on the bed looking at the ceilling. "Hmmmmmm" She says folding my clothes and putting them back. "Me and Rory" I whisper. Apperently she sences a problem so she comes and sits next to me. "Keep talking" she sayd kindly. "We...we..." I stutter than turn over crying into the pillow. "YOUR 14 PRIM!" she screeches. "YOU DONT THINK I KNOW THAT!" I yell between body wracking sobs. Just as I finish Rory burst in.<p>


	9. Baggage?

Okay MAJOR procrastination! I am so so so so SOOOO Sorry! School nuff' said! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks! If you have reviewed and subsribed then *thumbs up* Thanks!

"Prim I came to..." Rory says but stops once he relizes im crying. "RORY GET OUT IM TALKING TO MY SISTER" Katniss screams. "Sound like your yelling at her" Rory says with a smug look. "GET OUT!"Katniss screams at the top of her lungs. "Kat..t..ni..sss ca..l..m d..o.w...n" I whisper between subtle sobs not trusting my voice to talk any louder. "PRIM I SHOULDNT HAVE LET YOU BACK IN!" Katniss screams at me now. "Your supose to be the role model" I say in a tone i have never heard before. "Prim..."Rory says tentitively. "Get my shirt that you brought, I guess I will stay with you permenently"I say flipping my hair behind me. Peeta comes walking in and see's the commotion and is frozen. "Peeta, I am PERMENENTLY moving in with Rory" I say keeping my tone even. "Oh" Is all he can say before I turn around to get my stuff from the bathroom. I whisk around and then pull Rory out of the room with me. "Prim, stop for a minute"I hear Rory whisper in my ear. He kisses me like he did when we first confessed our love. "Rory, I love you" I whisper. "I know" is all I hear.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wake up next to Rory and feel like I have a stomach bug. I go to sit and throw up on the bed. I wake up Rory and tell him im sick, but just as i finish I run to the bathroom and throw up again. I feel him holding y hair back while I throw up. "Prim are you okay?" he says soothingly. Do I look ok? "Just dandy" I mumble. Wait a minute. "I need to see my mum" I say to Rory quickly. "Ill get her Prim you just lie back down" He says jumping up. A few minutes later he and my mom come in and she sits on my bed. "What is wrong Prim" My mother says stroking my hair. How do I tell her. "I wanna talk to you alone" I whisper. Rory gets it and quickly files out of the room. "I think I might be" I say "pregnaunt" I whisper the last word. I pu my hand on my stomach and sigh.<p>

Woot for the new chapter! Twist I know! Please review and subscride! See the blue button Cheer it up and click it! Thanks Bye! 


	10. Crazy Day

**_OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! Im going to honest I forgot about you guys with school and my birthday and i was in nyc for 2 weeks and im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! It will NOT happen again! -Cassandra_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PRIMS (POV)

My mom takes a slow and thoughtful breath, then she leave the room to return with a stick. I raise my eyebrows and she say "Its a pregnancy test Prim" than proceeds to run me down on how to pee on a stick. "Mom, i think I can figure out how to pee on a stick" I say annoyed. I go in the bathroom and when i am finished I look at my mom and wait for the longest five minutes of my life to happen. Rory peeks his head in, almost asking if he can come in. "Come in hun" i say before he bounds over to sit with me. "What is wrong with you baby" Rory whispers in my ear. I cant lie to him, "Rory, I getting a... pregnancy test" I say with tears welling up in my eyes. He just stares bug eyed at me for a minute then gets up and slow starts walking twoards the door. "Rory! Wait!" I say starting to sob. "I just need to think Prim, Im not leaving you" he says, then turns to go out the door. Posy comes in and just stands by the door, watching me with my hand on my stomach. "Prim, why are you sick?" she says solemnly. "Come and sit with me Posy" I say and pat the bed couch next to me, she happily skips over and plops herself right next to me. "Im not positive why im sick" I whisper brushing her hair back away from her face. I wont tell her until I know for sure. What will everyone think, Gale, Coin, Katnis... My mom snaps my back to reailty by saying "Its time". I pick up the test and squint at it just barley, and I cant tell, Prim you can do this. I open my eyes fully to have a bright pink plus sign staring at me. I start tearing up, but in joy. "Mommy, please dont tell anybody" I say like a little kid. "Okay baby, but within the week you need to have a test to check everything" she whispers in my ear. I change into some loose fitting clothes and wander the halls looking for Rory. Oh all people I have to bump into, its Gale. "Hi Prim" he says cheery. "Oh... hey" I say staring at the ground. "Whats wrong?" he says obviously detecting something. "Uhhh... nothing" I stutter stupidly. He raises his eyebrows the crouches down so we are eye to eye "Prim, your like my little sis, you can tell me" he says. "Ummm... I really need to talk to Rory" I say shifting my glance to the halls. "Ill tell you where he is if you tell me whats wrong" he bargins. I sigh and start "Im pregnant and I need to talk to Rory". He has bugger eyes and just grips my shoulders. "Oh... Prim" he whispers and hugs me gently. He, after getting over the shock leads me to his room that he shares with his girlfriend Jean. "Rory is inside, Ill go in first" he says then slips inside the door. I slip in after him, taking advantage of my small stature. I see Rory on the couch and he jumps up and hugs me, "Im sorry for freaking out earlier" he whispers through my hair. I just hug him and no one can make me let go. After making small talk with Gale and Jean, me and Rory escape to our room. I get the dirty sheets off the floor and put on clean ones, only to fall into there warm embrace. I snuggle up to Rory, so much has happened to day. I just barley close my eyes when i hear a crash and Posy scream.


	11. 14 Going on 40

**Hello my loverlys! I am keeping my promise of updating regularly and here I am! I am going to work on better spacing everything also! Well hope you like the chapter. Also a warning is that this chapter is like EXTREMELY long. -Cass**

PRIM (POV)

_A crash and then Posy screams. _

I jump up faster than anything humanly possibly. Still in my clothes I run into the kitchen to see Posy on the floor with dozens of broken glasses around her. I stiffle a gasp and move into action "Its okay baby" I whisper to her as I brush the glass out of her hair. Rory rushes in a second later and gasps. He trys to get me to go in the other room while he cleans up "Come on Prim you cant over work your self" he says trying to get me up. "Im pregnant not broken!" I snap at him. He slowly backs away and returns with a dustpan and broom. "Start sweeping the glass away from her" I order him calmly. I pick up Posy battered and bloody body and set her on the couch, while Vick comes in the room. "Wh-whst happened to Posy" he stutters. "I dont know what happened exactly" I say "Go get your mother". I wrap the worst of her wounds and then carry her to the hospital wing. There I am greeted by a my favorite nurse Lucy who leads me to a hospital bed for Posy. Posy is wheeled away and im left to take in what has happened in the last 45 mins.

I lean againts the wall and start to cry. I feel a cool hand on my shoulder and look up to see no one other than Katniss. "What do you want Katniss" I say sourly. "I wanted to say sorry" she starts, I cant beleive she is doing this. "No Katniss, you have had your chances" I say strongly. "Prim.." she whispers, her bottom lip quivering. "Please just go Katniss, I need to be strong to attend to my new life and prioritys" I saw trying to blink back the tears. "Okay, if that is what you want" my sister whispers then dissapears around the corner.

I sit on the floor and watch as an ant crawls up the wall. Next thing I know I feel a pair of warm, familiar arms around me. I turn to look into the eyes of my love. "Prim baby, how are you doing" Rory whispers in my ear. "Posy she... just so much blood... glass everywhere" I stutter and just let it all out. "I know, its okay" he sooths. I look up just in time to see Hazelle run up to us. "Primrose, Rory Where is Posy?" she says obviously frantic. "They took her in to surgery I think" I say not really being sure on anything anymore.

3 hours later, Lucy comes up to me and says Posy can be seen now, but only by one person. I wait for Hazelle to go in, but she turns to me and says "I know im her mother but I cant right now". I stare at her for a few seconds before studdering "You have to be there for her Hazelle, you her mother for crying out loud!". "I cant handle it anymore, I lost Dave(her husband) and with Gale going into the war... Posy being injured and I cant take it anymore" she starts to raise her voice. "Who is going to be a mother to the kids" I say pointing in the direction of Posy's room. "You can, I dont care but I cant" she says shaking her head and then disapearing from the hospital.

I pull myself together and go into Posy's room scared to what I might find. When I see her my heart sinks, she has stitches and cuts all over her face. "Posy baby" I whisper. She opens her eyes and the still have the youthful sparkle they have always had. "Where is my mommy?" she asks after not seeing her around the bed. How do I tell a five year old that her mother is gone... "Posy, your mommy has gone on vacation... and when someone goes on vacation they dont come back" I whisper trying not to tear up. "Who is going to be my mommy?" Posy asks in the most innocent little girl voice, she doesnt know how bad it is. "Umm... I guess I will" I say unsure how it would be watching a five year old and a baby.

I stay until the doctor tells me Posy needs rest and can only have one faimly member here. "Im her 'guardian'" I tell him tasting the new word. "Your so young though" he starts to object. "Im a future mother also, I say putting my hand on my stomach" I retort "Any more questions?". "No Miss... I assume your a miss" he says obviously choosing his words carfully. "Yes, I am for your information" I say a little bit more snappy than needed. I think I scared him off, because he got out of there quite quickly. Lucy comes in and tells me that she needs Posy's information. "Lucy, I need to go talk to someone first" I say thinking of my newest responsibility. "Ill give you 30 min" she says giving me a wink.

I run out of the room and run right into who I was looking for, Rory. "Rory, what are we going to do about your mother running?" I say frrantically. "Do you want to take on the responsibility of basically adopting her?" Rory says with a steady tone. "What about Vick?" I say wondering how he could forget about his little brother. "He doesnt need a mother figure nearly as much as Posy does" he says and acctually making sence. "Would it be okay if I changed her last name to mine? It would save alot of questions from alot of people" I question hoping he would say yes. "If you think that is what is best dear then you have my okay" he says with a sigh. "I have to go get it changed and get back to her within 25 minutes" I rush. He pecks my cheek and says "Go ahead and ill see you later tonight".

I arrive at my next destination, the hospital "paper work" desk. "Hello" I say with as much cheeriness as I can muster. "Oh, hello dear! What do you need?" says a way to perky women. "I would like to get guardianship for a child and get her last name changed to my own" I say keeping a solid tone. "We need consent from the current gaurdian" says the women with raise eyebrows. "Can you just call her compartment?" I say losing my patience my the second. "What is the last name?" she says not fazed by my tone. "Hawthorn, Hazelle Hawthorn" I say with slight hate. I mean what mother would leave her children. "Mrs. Hawthorn..." The nurse starts talking to her "Okay... Thank you... goodbye". "What did she say?" I ask the nurse. "You may have custody of Miss. Posy Hawthorn and Mr. Vick Hawthorn" says the nurse with added enthusiasm. I smile even the nurse is way to cheery and fake. "What is your name Miss?" she asks. "Miss. Primrose Everdeen" I say reciting my name without even thinking. "You would like to change both of there last names?" she said with her lips pinched together. She probably saw my age, "No, just Posy" I say. Vick is to old to change it. "Here are the documents stating you are there guardian and Posy's birth certificate with an added section on her changed name" she says. "Thanks" I say and walk off.

I make it back to Posy's room just as Lucy is coming back in. "Hello, so can we fill out her paperwork now?" Lucy asks with her clipboard. "Sure" I say quite drowsy now. "Her full name?" Lucy starts.

"Posy Jane Everdeen"

"Age?"

"5"

"Birthdate"

"April, 8th 2090" **A/N Remember HG is in the future**

"Okay, who is her current parent/guardian"

"I am"

"Your name and birthdate"

"Primrose Everdeen, and March 12th 2076"

She stops and look at me and says slowly "Your fourteen". Thank you captian obvious. "I know" I say trying not to get agravated. "Okay..." she says before leaving the room. I curl up in the chair and close my eyes just to get a bit of sleep before tommorrow.


	12. Love you

**I cannot express how sorry I am in words... I am going to give myself a hard deadline from now on. I WILL post every Sunday starting after this post. School is brutal and life and love are worse . But on a happier note I got my own laptop so I can post 100x more often ^^ Hope you guys dont hate me... Well on with the chapter and stuff. **

(Prims POV)

_Sunlight filters through the window and I love it! I havnt seen the sun in forever !_

I open my eyes groggily only to my dismay to find that it wasnt sunlight, but the bright hospital lights waking me up. I sit up in the chair properly and slowly remember what happened yesterday. Posy's fall, Katniss leaving, Hazelle ditching. Lucy comes into the room and gives me a weak smile. I can tell she is exhausted. "How is... Posy?" I say in a small and shaken voice. "She just has some cuts and scrapes, easily fixed" she says reassuring. "Okay.. Do you know where Rory is?" I say still quiet and unsure. "He said he was going home to sleep hun" Lucy replies and walks out.

(Rory's POV)

I sit on the bed at home completely unsure of what to do now. These last few days... Prim. Poor Prim. I should go see if she is awake. "Vick, stay in the apartment I am going to check on Prim and Posy!" I call out as I get dressed. "Kay" I hear muffled back.

Jogging down the halls I dont notice the person until I run right into them. Its Katniss, go figure. "Oh um Hi Rory" she half mumbles out. "Hello Katniss" I say keeping my composure "I need to go". I continue down the hallway and run right into who I was looking for.

(Prim's POV)

"Rory.." I whisper and fall into his arms. "Its okay baby" he whispers in my ear and hugs me. "Rory.. I want to go home" I say just loud enough to let him hear me. "Okay, I will take you back to the compartment and you can sleep" he says and starts to pick me up. "No.. Not here... home" I whisper starting to cry "With Lady, Buttercup, and my sister". "Prim there is no 'home' anymore" He says coldly. "You dont think I dont know that Rory!" she says raising her voice a little before sobbing."Okay Prim.. Im sorry" he says quickly comforting me. "I want to sleep" I say numbly, ignoring the fact that I just woke up. "Okay" is all he says before carrying me to our room and bed.

Before falling into a well needed sleep, I make sure to get Rory to go watch Posy for when she wakes up. "Rory?" I call out again before he leaves. "Yes? Whats wrong?" he asks. "I love you.." I call out quietly. He smiles "I love you to Primrose Everdeen" and then he is gone. Just like that, then I am asleep again.

**Hope you like the chapter! ****"Like and favorite if you liked this video, subscribe to become a bro today!" Whoever can name where that is from/ who said it will get a shoutout in the next chapter ^^ R&R please ^^**


	13. Mothers Knnowledge

**Hey yall.. Well I posted a new story and a chapter for this ^^ Are you guys proud or what ^^ Well dont be mad if this is short.. Its 2:50 am and I typed 1409 words for the other story lhaha my fingers hurt. Well here we gooo...**

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

(Prims POV)

Ughh. I dont wanna get up. "Prim hun get up" Rory's voice says faintly. I mumble something along the lines of "I Domnntt Whhnntttt ttgooo". He chuckles and litterally picks me up and shakes me. "Baaahhhhh" I say while being shook "Puuttt mee doowwwnnnn". "Then get up" he says simply and puts me down. Ugh. I roll out of bed and go into the bathroom and look at myself in the full size mirror. I let out a short squeal and Rory comes rushing in. "Whats wrong" he says looking at my doing a quick check over. "Im fat!" I say piercing the word fat. He chuckles and rubs my belly. "No your not, your a mommy". "Im still fat" I say with a weird grin mix. "Prim!" I hear a little five year old yell. I sigh "And it begins". Rory just chuckles.

I walk into the hospital wing and go to Lucy who tells me to go into my doctor for the pregnancy. "Hello Primrose" Dr. Fredrick says. "Hello, you can call me Prim" I say settling on the table. He has me lay back and he puts this weird gel on my tummy. "Lets take a look at the baby shall we?" he say. I watch the screen and my little baby inside me pops up and thats when the tears begin. He smiles "Would you like to know the sex?" he asks. "Its a girl" I murmur. He smiles "It amazes me how some mothers know". He finished taking a look at the baby and says "Well, your about 3 and a half months along". "Thank you" I say and walk out with a huge smile on my face.

**Wow... This is really short... I am almost ashamed to put this up... But I have to put up something. Its 3:30 am tho... I PROMISE next chapter will be better**


	14. Wake, School, Sleep

**KAY, well you see guys I WAS going to put this story on hold because I was getting NO reviews and I didnt think people were reading it anymore. I had a review sayings I was crazy (in a nice way) for putting it on hold. Well because of you I am not going to do that to you guys soooo... Here we go! **

(Prim's POV)

My little girl... Wow its amazing. I stumble back to mine and Rory's room with a look that can only be described as awe on my face. "Rory" I call out slowly when I get back to the flat. "Hmmm?" I hear him call out from the kitchen. "A girl" I call back with glee in my voice. "Whats a gi- Ohhh!" he says his smile getting as wide as his eyes. "Should we start choosing names soon?" I ask once he sits next to me on the couch. "We could start a list" he says playing with a stand of my hair. "Lily, Rose, Abigail, Clementine" I start to wander as I list names I like. "Clementine?" Rory asks and scrunches his nose up "That sounds like a name for a girl from like 1800". I playfully slap his arm "Does not!" I say with mock hurt. "Whatever" he rolls his eyes pllayfully "What other names?". "So, Lily, Rose, Abigail, _Clementine_, Faith, Elizabeth, Hailee, Claire..." I trial off unable to think of anymore names. "I like most of the normal non granny names" He says still twisting my hair into knots. I shoot him a scowl and say "My baby, my name choice". He sits straight up "You wouldnt?" he gapes at me. "If you dont comply I might" I reply with a shrug and walk out leaving him with his chin on the floor.

**THREE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

(Prim's POV)

I do my normal routine. Get up, brush teeth, get interrupted by Posy, brush hair, get interrupted by Rory, change clothes, get interrupted by Post again, bump my large stomach on the counter, curse loudly, Rory asks if im okay, brush hair again, take Posy and Vick to school, come home, change back into my pajamas, go back to sleep.

I wake up in a sudden jolt of pain and adrenaline. I try to muffle a cry as I feel the worst pain in my stomach. Rory hears my cry and comes rushing in to see whats wrong. "Whats wrong Prim?!" he rushes looking at me. "My.. Stomach.." I choke out trying not to make a lot of noise. "Oh god.." he mutters and runs out of the room, to return with a nurse and a wheel chair three and a half minutes later. They wheel me to the hospital room and in a flash I am on a table with bright lights coming from every direction. I moan and try to say something that ends up just a cry. "Whats wrong with her?" I hear Rory call out with a constricted voice. "Take him out!" I hear a cold sounding voice call out to a random nurse. Then darkness.

**Sorry its short and took so long.. my computer was messed up too so yeah... I would LOVVEEE to hear some reviews from you peeps. They REALLY keep my writing coming. Also maybe go read my Harry Potter fanfic (: **

**~_~_~_~ Peace and Llamas ~_~_~_~**


	15. Clementine and Evangeline

**Okay well I have been sick.. and Harry Potter obsessed... Dont blame me! I dunno... Does anyone read these? HEELLLLLLOOOO! *shrugs* Sorry this took so long to get out but I had TERRIBLE writers block on only this story . It went away pretty much though... Anyways on with the story...**

(Prims POV)

I let out a strangled moan and then feel the pain again. Like a million razor blades in my stomach. I hear a cold voice "It will be okay". Whats wrong? Is my baby okay? I cant bring my self to voice these questions. All I see is white everywhere. I know something is wrong. Then blackness envelopes me again.

(Rorys POV)

After six hours of waiting for Prim the doctor tells me she is okay. "What about the little girl" I say keeping my voice low. "The baby.. one is fine as well but weak" the doctor says after a pause that could kill. I let out a whoosh of air. "What happe- wait did you you say _one_ is fine?" I whisper astonished. "Yes, she was carrying twins" the doctor says solemnly. "What about the second one?" I barley get out. "We arnt sure. She is in Intensive Care and her status is rocky to be honest with you son" the doctor replies. "So they are both girls?" I whisper amazed. "Yes, the first 4 pounds 10 ounces and the second one 4 pounds 6 ounces" the doctor says slowly. "Tiny babies.." I say absentmindedly. "Yes, well Im sorry but I need to attend to other things. You may come back tomorrow morning and visit if Miss Everdeen is stable" the doctor says standing and then walking off leaving me in my thoughts. Tomorrow wont come soon enough.

(Prims POV)

I stir and the first thing I see is a head of dark hair curled up in the chair by my bed. They jump up when the hear my turn over and see me awake. "Prim!" Rory whispers as he jumps to my side. "Where is she" is all I can manage to croak out. "Well _they _waiting for us in the baby room or whatever its called" Rory says with a goofy grin. "They...?" I puzzle. "Two beautiful baby girls" Rory grins again "One they weren't sure was going to make it or not but she did". "When was this" I whisper. "Five days ago... You were out from a mixture of the stress on your body and the medicine the doctor said" Rory says his excitement going down a bit. "I want to see my babies. Did you name them yet?" I ask getting my voice back slowly. "I waited for you" Rory says with that stupid grin again. "Get the doctor and tell him I want to see my girls" I say to him again before he bounds out of the room.

Ten minutes later Rory and a nurse return with a baby in each of there arms. I gasp softly and feel a tear coming to my eyes. I slowly sit up and the nurse hands me the baby she was holding. "Do you have any names picked out?" she says sweetly. "Rory you pick out the littler ones name and I will pick out the older one okay?" I say trying to compromise. "Okay dear" he says clearly still in awe. "I think she will be Clementine Lily" I say to no body in particular about the little dark haired girl in my arms. Rory sighs "Do you have a problem with my _granny_ name choice as you put it" I tease him. "No darling" he sighs. The nurse chuckles and goes to write it all down. "Evangeline Marie" he says quietly. "Evangeline?" I question with my eyebrows raised at him and the other little dark haired girl. "Yes Clementine and Evangeline" Rory says still slightly awed "Sounds perfect". "My little girls" I whisper quietly to Clementine. She opens her eyes every so slightly and I see those blue eyes on my baby. For a minute nothing else mattered except for Rory, Clementine, and Evangeline.

I am laying in bed with Evangeline in my arms when I hear a knock on the door. Who would be here at 10pm? I get up and go over to the door with Evangeline in my arms and open it. "Hello Prim" the long dark haired girl says quietly. "You know you had nerve coming here" I say to her shifting Evangeline in my arms. "I know but I had to see how you were and my niece" she says quietly. "Mom told you?" I say more than ask but she only nods. "Come in Katniss and make yourself at home" I reply waving to the living room of our new compartment. I run into the bedroom and tell Rory to bring Clementine and come into the living room. I go back out to meet my sister and sit on the couch. "Whats her name?" Katniss asks quietly. "This one is Evangeline Marie and that one" I say directing to Rory coming in the room "Is Clemetine Lily". "Twins?" Katniss says with her eyes wide in disbelief. "Yes.. They are coming up on being three months" I say with a proud tone evident in my voice. "They are beautiful sis" she says in awe "How do you remember which is which? They are identical". "Well.. I guess I can just tell in there eyes" I say quietly. "I should be going now" Katniss whispers and stands up. When she gets to the door I say "Katniss... Your welcome back here any time. You and Peeta. I was a brat to be like I was" I confess. She turns and steps to give me as big of a hug as she can with Evangeline between us. "Love you sis" she whispers in my ear. "Love you to" I whisper back. I watch her as she closes the door behind her then I sprawl out on the couch and think.

Its been a week sense Katniss and Peeta and Gale left to the capitol and Rory and I and so nervous. What if they dont come back. What if Ang and Clem never meet there Aunt and Uncle(s). What if the come back mentally gone. What if What if What if. Evangeline and Clementine are three and a half months old now, they both have there fathers dark curly hair and my blue eyes. It seems that as they get a little older it gets even harder to tell them apart by there eyes. I guess I should go tuck Posy into bed and make sure Vick did his homework. Then its off to bed until Ang and Clem decide its time to play 'Wake up mommy in the middle of the night'.

**I dont even know what that was. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the review thingy by hitting the blue button down there VVV. Well bye guys and maybe go look at my Harry Potter storys?**


	16. One Year Later

**BLAME J.K. ROWLING FOR MY DISTRACTION TO THIS STORY! Hermione... **

***sigh * well... Anyways here is the next chapter. Oh and my arm is in a sling so... yeah...**

**(P.S. In my version Finnick doesnt die and Peeta doesnt get hijacked. So life is good * thumbs up *)**

(Prim's POV)

About a month after Katniss, Peeta, and Gale left I heard from my mom they were coming home. "RORY!" I scream as I throw open the door. "What?" He calls running out looking worried. "They are coming home!" I squeal hugging him. "The girls are awake still but thats awesome" he says happily. I jog into the room we made a nursery and go to the first crib. We made signs on the cribs. The one I am standing by says 'Clementine Marie'. "Hello baby.." I whisper to the little girl. Clementine coos and her eyelids flutter shut. I smile and Rory walks in to pick up Evangeline.

Twenty minutes later Rory and I are waiting outside of the door that they are suppose to come out of. The door starts to creak and the first thing I see are my sisters steel gray eyes. I let out a choked laugh and hug her as tight as I can with Clem between us. "I missed you" I whisper into her ear. "So do I" she whispers back, her voice breaking. I give Peeta a hug as well and the Gale. "Who are the cute little babies?" Peeta asks. "This is Clementine Lily" I say nodding my head to the sleeping girl in my arm. "and Evangeline Marie" Rory finishes pointing to the other little girl. "They are so cute" Peeta coos. Gale rolls his eyes and Katniss just chuckles.

Two months later Katniss and Peeta's wedding was announced. I hear a knock on my door and hop up with Ang in my arms. I let Katniss in and she sits on the couch and says "Prim, I want you to be my maid of honor". I look at her with my mouth open for a minute then finally say "Really?". She chuckles "Your my little sister, of course!". I smile and ask "When is the big day?". "One week from today" she says excitedly. "Wow so soon!" I say kind of surprised. "I know but we dont want a huge wedding. Just a maid of honor, best man, flower girl, cake, 10-20 people, and love" she says with a daydreaming smile. I smile back at her "Who is your flower girl?". "Posy, who else?" Katniss says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. The little girl I took in almost a year ago. "Earth to Prim?" Katniss says waving her hands in front of my face. "Hmmm?" I mumble back, half way coming back to reality. "Where is the little girl I said" Katniss says again. "POSY" I call across the flat in the direction of the young girls room. "Yes Mum" she says walking in. I give a sad smile to her when she calls me 'mum' because her own one left. "Aunty Katniss wants you to be her flower girl" I tell her and her face light up. "What does the flower girl do?" she asks climbing up on the couch. "Well you walk down the walkway before Katniss and throw little daisy petals around" Katniss tells her. I notice she changed it to daisy and not rose petals like normal. Its probably for the best though. Posy looks up with wide eyes and asks "I get to do that?" as if its not real. I nod and she gets a wide smile from ear to ear. I glance at the clock and tell Posy "Its time for bed, go into your room. I will be there in a minute.". She nods and runs off. "I better get going then" Katniss says walking to the door. "Okay" I give her a hug and watch her shut the door behind her.

The week passed by so fast it was unbelievable! Two wedding practices, three dress fittings, and one pre-wedding party later I was standing behind my older sister. I let a tear fall in happiness for my sister. The words 'I do' fall out of their mouths and everyone is on their feet cheering and tearing up. Once the dances start Rory comes up to me and bows and says "May I have this dance?". I giggle and oblige, stepping up to his height of 6'0. Me being only 5'3 I kinda had to look up. About halfway through the last slow dance Rory says loudly "My I have everyone's attention?!". I turn slightly rosy at the attention and when Rory gets down on one knee, my heart skips a beat. "Primrose Grace Everdeen" I he begins looking up at me "I have loved you for as long as I can remember, your laugh, you smile, your temple" he says with a smirk. "I love when we talk and I love Clementine and Evangeline. I love it when you say those three words, and I will say them now. I love you Primrose Everdeen and would like you to marry me". I am gushing tears and I nod and hug him. For once it seemed like everything was alright.

A little over a year later a sixteen year old Prim was getting dressed in a beautiful, flowing white gown. They had been rebuilding twelve for five months now and it was going great. Katniss finished and elegant braided design with curls seeping out of my hair. I gasp "Its beautiful Katniss...". I turn and hug my sister who I have been reconnecting with. "No you are little duck" she says tapping my nose and making me giggle remembering my old little nickname. "Quack" I whisper. I hug my sister and Peeta comes to walk me down the aisle. The familiar wedding march for our district starts and I smile and start the walk down the short aisle. Once the time comes I whisper "I do...". Rory does the same and leans down to give me a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you Mrs. Hawthorn" he mumbles. I find myself letting my eyes drift close and whisper "I love you Mr. Hawthorn".

Once the reception is over and we are settled at home, I take a deep breath and say "What do we tell Posy?". "She is only seven" Rory says slightly surprised. "Seven is a very perspective and nosy age Rory" I say again laying on our huge bed. "Wait until she asks, cross the bridge when we come to it" he says with a shrug. I snuggle up to him and say "I love you, goodni-" but I am interrupted by a shrill scream coming from one of the two girls. "So close" I sigh and roll out of bed. Taking the smaller of the two into my arms I start to rock her and sing...

_Deep in the meadow, under the Willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_When again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here your safe and here your warm_

_Here the daisy's guard you from any harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you..._

Finish the verse, I set the small sleeping baby back into her cradle and turn to come face to face with Posy. "Mummy.. I know the truth" she whispers to me. I let my mouth fall open for a minute before ushering her out of the room, not wanting to wake the girls. "How?" I ask the growing girl. "You and Rory arnt very quiet" she says with a giggle. I smile and say "I will tell you the full truth another time. Every detail included. I promise" I say to the girl holding out my pinky as a promise. She takes my pinky in hers solemnly and says "You better" before turning around and heading for her own room. I smile and head back into my room for some rest. "Let me try this again" I say climbing in bed. "I love you, and goodnight" I say kissing him then giving him a thumbs up and a grin. He chuckles and lays down, letting me curl up against him. For once my life was sort of normal.

**I hope you guys liked! This is the last chapter before the epilogue which will be posted soon. I promise! Maybe go read my Harry Potter story? Link below, Its better than this one XD. Love you guys !**

** s/8778489/1/Even-in-the-Darkest-Times**

**(Thats the link to my other story!)**


	17. Always

_15 years later..._

(Prim's POV)

I smile, sitting on the bench outside of our house. Clementine and Evangeline were running around with their five year old cousin Melody. The two girls both had flowing black hair and bright blue eyes. "When do you tell them the full story?" Rory whispers in my ear from behind. I jump and chuckle before saying "How about now..". I call across the yard "Clem! Ang! Come here for a moment!". The walk over and sit on the bench next to me. "What is it mom?" Evangeline asks. "I have a few things to tell you guys". They nod and I take a deep breath.

"Your older sister.." I begin before stopping. "Posy? Did something" Clementine begins. "happen to her?", Evangeline finishes. I shake my head "No, well she isnt your sister, she is your aunt". They both look utterly confused. "When Posy was 6 and Vick 12, their mother left them. Rory and I took care of them" I say. "Is that why Posy's last name is Everdeen?" Clementine asks. I nod saying "That was my maiden name and the name she took on, I married your father after that. You both know I had you at a very young age.". They nod, their eyes wide. "Thats it.." I say quietly. They both put an arm around me. "Love you girls" I whisper. In sync they both say "Love you to mom!". I smile and say "Go play with Melody" I say, shooing them off. They run off and resume playing with the little girl.

(Clementine's POV)

Posy comes through the front gates and on cue, Ang and I both yell "POSY!" and go running. She laughs and hugs us. I whisper in her ear "Mom told us". She nods and hugs Melody who has come running as well. We all have lunch and run around more. When the sun starts to set, I pull Evangeline aside and say "Come with me". She nods, confused but follows.

Ten minutes of walking later we come to an old willow tree. I sit under the tree with my back to the trunk. Evangeline smiles and sits with me. We talk and gossip like little girls again. After about two hours of this we fall asleep, our backs to the tree. When I wake, we are both laying down and facing each other under the tree. Evangeline opens her eyes a few minutes later and I look into them. A replica of my own. Those blue eyes. That moment is when I knew we were ready to grow up and despite being separated by distance. We would always be close at heart. _Always..._

**That is the end! I dont plan on making a sequal sorry! You can go read my Harry Potter stories! Love you guys as always! **


	18. Ideas? NOTE

Hello my people ! I have honestly been missing this story..

Would you guys like to see a sequel from Clementine and Evangeline's point of view? Like starting at their 17th birthday.

Please leave reviews or message me what you think ! I wouldn't mind making it happen in the next few weeks. (Today is 4/9).

Also I have several Harry Potter stories up that you should go look at (:

Well please let me know what you guys wanna see in the coming days, Hunger Games or any other genre's and I will consider it. Shoot me a message or leave a little review. Dont be a stranger !

Love you guys !


End file.
